The Bet
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Can Nami be cute? Well, let's make a bet, shall we!


**Well guys! It has been a long year, hasn't it?**

**I am planning on updating again, but since it's been a long time ago since I wrote, I kinda lost my inspiration for my stories...**  
><strong>I also saw I have 500 reviews for One Piece Academy. Thanks a lot for that, it made me really happy to see you guys still support me through the whole year :)<strong>

**My grammar and English is a little rusty, so this is a little story to get used to writing again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Nami could be nice?" The green haired swordman wondered.<p>

Luffy laughed with his mouth full and shook his head "No!" he exclaimed

"Hmm... Nice is a big word... Decent maybe..." Usopp thought, with his hand under his chin

"I don't think she is. She never shows me her panties. Yohohohoho!" Brook added

"Hmm... It really is a good question." said Franky looking at the ceiling "If there was an easy way to find out..."

Sanji also looked at the ceiling with halflidded eyes and he took a drag from his cigarette "Ne guys... Nami-swan eh..." Sanji started, but got cut of

"I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE!" Nami yelled with a demonic face and a beating vien, sitting from across them at the dinner table..

"Exactly." Sanji said pointing his thumb to her. Luffy laughed loudly and Zoro nodded.

"I know." He said "But I am just wondering if you do have a heart. You are really a bitch sometimes."

Nami nibbled on her pencil with a frown "And I am wondering if you still have a second eye as reserve before I poke your good eye with my pencil." She murmered, almost breaking her pencil. She leaned back in her chair, now with a smirk "And it's certainly not my fault you have to pay me money since this morning, so don't bitch."

"See, the seawitch isn't nice at all." Zoro sighed. Nami shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her stuff to prepare for her bed. She walked out of the room and whistled a tune. Zoro frowned when the galley door closed. He turned to the only members sitting there - Luffy, Sanji, Franky, Brook and Usopp.

"Let's make a bet." He said. "If someone manage to make Nami nice, he wins." The guys cocked an eyebrow.

"No." Said Usopp "That would be to easy. Give her money and she eats out of your hand." The guys nodded with crossed arms. "I have a tough one." He smirked. "Make Nami cute."

"Cute?" Asked the guys in unison. Usopp smirked and nodded "Yes, Cute. Make her blush, squeel, or something of your definition of cute, as long we think it's cute."

The guys frowned a bit "Well, I think Nami-swan is always cute." Sanji said.

"Yeah, but you don't count." Zoro said, "You think everyone looks cute as long as they have boobs."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sanji yelled mad.

"He isn't that wrong you know." Usopp said.

"But if someone bribes Nami with money and asks her to be cute for an ammount of Belli, that's also cheating." Luffy said, chewing on his meat. The other five guys looked at Luffy with an expressoinless face

"Alright. I don't admit it often, but Luffy is right." said Franky with a sigh. "Alright, money and bribing is forbidden to use in this bet."

"This is exciting!" said Brook. "I am curious who is going to win."

"Me of course." grinned Sanji "I know the ladies the best."

Zoro snickered and shook his head "Yeah, they rather stay as far as possible away from you."

"Are you looking for a fight, shitty Marimo?" asked Sanji mad.

Luffy was thinking how he could win, and he didn't even got distracted by Zoro and Sanji fighting on the background.

.oOo.

The six guys left the kitchen. Some looked at Nami and some just walked casually away. Luffy looked around with his big owlish eyes and his hands behind the back of his head. He saw Franky and Brook discussing - Zoro sat on the ground with his hands behind his head and he was thinking - Sanji took a long drag from his new cigarette and Usopp sat next to him on the railing. Luffy now turned his attention towards his navigator who sat on the swing - the protagonist of the bet. Luffy cocked one eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he might win. He never really thought Nami looked cute...

Luffy walked towards Sunny's head and placed his butt down. He was wondering who would be the first to come in action.

Nami stood up and the guys looked at her. She went towards the kitchen and Sanji grinned. Luffy blinked. So Sanji is the first one. Sanji walked behind her. Usopp leaped from the railing and looked through the window, because he was curious what Sanji had thought of. Nami walked out of the kitchen and Sanji walked after her with a tray.

Zoro followed the whole scene. 'If the bet would be, 'act like a slave' than he is certainly doing a good job.' Zoro thought. Nami sat down on her beach chair and accepted the drink from the tray with a soft smile. Sanji smiled enthousiastic, looked at the guys and pointed at her, without her seeing it. The guys made a cross with their arms and stuck their tongue out, Luffy included.

'How's that supposed to be cute.' thought Usopp with half lidded eyes.

While Nami was drinking her drink, Franky stood up and walked to Usopp's factory. The guys cocked an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Brook got of the swing and walked towards the observation room. The guys now turned curious. Usopp, Zoro and Luffy frowned, because they really had no idea what to do. Brook came back and walked towards Nami with something behind his back which made the guys even more curious.

"Nami-san. I have a present for you." Nami and Robin looked up with slight confusion and interest. "You never show me your panties, so I'll show you..." Luffy laughed loudly and Usopp and Zoro facepalmed "My boxer! YOHOHOHO-"

**BAM**

In a fast second, Brook got kicked against his head by Nami and he flew towards the sea. He still laughed though. The crew members gasped when Brook flew into the water. Robin smiled and turned a new page and Nami still blew of some steam aside of the railing, yelling to Brook.

"Ne Robin." Robin blinked and looked up at her umbrella, seeing Luffy on it, with his head upside down.

"Yes, Luffy?" She said with a smile "Be careful, the umbrella is very fragile." She added.

Luffy smiled and nodded. He looked at Nami who still scowled, even though Zoro and Sanji brought Brook above water.. "What does it take to make a girl cute." he asked. Robin looked up again and blinked.

"Pardon?" she asked.

Luffy now looked at Robin with his big eyes. "What does it take to make a girl cute."

"For what purpose?" asked Robin, closing her book with her finger in between her pages, showing her interest.

"We have a bet. The one who makes Nami cute, wins." he said "But I don't know what to do."

Robin smiled and looked around. It does explain the tension around the ship with some crewmembers. Robin looked at Luffy and chuckled a bit "What makes you shy?" asked Robin.

Luffy blinked and frowned."Shy?" asked Luffy. Luffy frowned and hummed "Makino used to do something to make Ace and I shy," He murmured "But what has 'shy' to do with 'cute'?" asked Luffy confused

Robin smiled and opened her book again. "Shy often goes together with cute." she smiled while reading "Try it."

Luffy nodded and jumped from the umbrella, just in time, because Nami walked back to her chair. She sat down with a huf and closed her eyes again.

"How did it go?" asked Brook with two teeth left. and laying on the ground. Chopper ran around for a doctor and a tooth fairy.

"Really? That was your attempt of making her cute?" asked Zoro with a frown. Luffy snickered. Sanji shook his head and tried to use his soaked cigarette..

"Why don't you try then?" asked Usopp, swinging his legs on the railing. Zoro looked up with crossed arms.

"It's though... Let me think." Zoro said "We are talking about someone without a heart here." The guys looked in unison at Nami. Robin noticed and snickered, while turning a new page.

Usopp grinned and pointed to himself with his thumb. "And now it's time for captain Usopp!" he exclaimed. He turned to the kitchen. Sanji finally got his cigarette lit and took a drag

"I'll kill the penis-for-a-nose if he does something to my kitchen..." He frowned

Luffy looked at Nami with an expressionless face and he tilted his head a bit 'Shy...'

Usopp came back with a glass orange juice. The guys followed him walking to Nami. "Nami! I have a glass orange juice, made specially for you!" Usopp said, going on his knee and a big smile.

"Aaah! Usopp thanks!" Nami said. The guys narrowed their eyes. "Question though..." she added.

The guys, including Usopp now looked with interest at Nami "With what mikans did you make it?" She asked with a really sweet voice. Usopp broke down in sweat and Nami didn't need an answer anymore

**BAM!**

Usopp was the second one to get a kick and to swim.

"USSOPPP!" yelled Chopper in terror

"He can swim." said Zoro and Sanji in unison, less interested

Chopper jumped after Usopp into the water, and everyone gasped again as soon as they heard a second splash.

"He can't!" yelled Zoro and Sanji, immidiatly diving into the water,

"IS IT MATINGSEASON FOR YOU GUYS!? LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Nami, showing a fist. Luffy shuddered a bit. It was now between Franky, Luffy and Zo-

"I quit" said Zoro, pulling Usopp and Chopper over the railing. "It truly is not a myth anymore. Nami has no heart."

"Yeah, or we just timed it badly. Perhaps she has PMS now." Brook said with a small 'Yohoho"

"My turn!" said Luffy. Everyone turned to him with a cocked eyebrow. Luffy took a deep breath and yelled. "NAMI!"  
>"WHAT!' yelled Nami back with a demonic face.<p>

Luffy ran towards Nami and everyone who knew of the bet looked very cautious, since it's Luffy "Look! Look! I've got something on my forehead!" Luffy said in panic.

"Why won't you go to Chopper, idiot!" Nami said mad.

"He's knocked out! Just look please!" He whined.

Nami sighed and sat up straight. "Sit still moron." Nami said. Nami went closer and brushed his hair softly away from his forehead so she could see what he was crying about. "I see nothi-"

Luffy suddenly kissed the tip of Nami's nose, cutting her off and making everyone gasp. Nami turned completly red and Luffy backed up for a second. The orange haired looked with wide eyes and red puffy cheeks. Luffy blinked a few times and smiled "Hah... She looks cute...' Luffy now turned and looked at the guys, who were holding their thumbs up

'Nami-swan looks freaking cute, so I forgive the shitty Captain for that.' nodded Sanji in his thoughts.

"I HAVE HAD IT! EVERYONE WHO ANNOYED ME, TO THE KITCHEN!" yelled Nami. Brook, Luffy and Usopp went, already knowing they meant her. "Zoro too." Seethed Nami. Zoro rolled his eye and walked behind her. Chopper shudderen when he heard Nami yell in the kitchen. Sanji smiled and took another drag. Robin also smiled, she never thought Luffy was capable of that. Robin smiled and closed her finished book.

Just another day with the mugiwara crew

"ONEE-CHAN! Look what I made for you!" Franky yelled with a little doll in his hand

Nami glared daggers at him as soon as he entered the kitchen. Franky turned pale when he saw Nami with a kitchen knife and the other guys knocked out.

Yep... Just another day


End file.
